greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
New History
is the ninth episode of the sixth season and the 111th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary When Owen recruits his fellow Iraqi War vet, Dr. Teddy Altman, as the new cardiothoracic surgeon, Cristina questions Teddy's abilities in the OR and the nature of their past relationship. Meanwhile Izzie returns to Seattle Grace with her high school mentor seeking treatment for his dementia, and the stress of Richard's responsibilities, post-merger, are taking their toll. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast 6x09MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 6x09CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 6x09IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 6x09AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 6x09MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 6x09RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 6x09CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 6x09MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 6x09LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 6x09OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 6x09ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 6x09DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 6x09TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 6x09DrSinger.png|Dr. Singer 6x09CharlesPercy.png|Charles Percy 6x09JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 6x09ReedAdamson.png|Reed Adamson 6x09Joe.png|Joe 6x09AdeleWebber.png|Adele Webber 6x09SheldonMorris.png|Sheldon Morris Noimage.png|Casey's Mom 6x09Casey.png|Casey Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Joel Grey as Dr. Singer *Robert Baker as Dr. Charles Percy *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Nora Zehetner as Dr. Reed Adamson *Steven W. Bailey as Joe *Loretta Devine as Adele Webber Co-Starring *James DuMont as Sheldon Morris *Heather Corwin as Casey's Mom *Mason Cook as Casey Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Andy Davis. *This episode scored 14.87 million viewers. *At the beginning, Meredith is shown to know that Izzie had a teen pregnancy. However, the last time that subject was mentioned in the show was in the 3rd season and only George & Bailey knew about it. *When Cristina is doing the angioplasty and showing off her skills, her patient is Gary Clark and presents with ST Elevation and a blockage in the LAD (Left Anterior Descending). This may be the Gary Clark from Sanctuary, who shoots various doctors and in the end kills himself after losing his wife. Gallery Episode Stills S6-KimRaver.jpg 6x09-1.png 6x09-2.png 6x09-3.png 6x09-4.png 6x09-5.png 6x09-6.png 6x09-7.png Quotes :Cristina: Teddy Altman. I... I've never heard of you. :Teddy: Cristina Yang? I... I've never heard of you either. So I guess that makes us even. ---- :Owen: Um, I know you think that I don't understand you. So, I got you a present. (they walk into an exam room) :Cristina: You got me a cardiac trauma! :Owen: I didn't just get you a cardiac trauma. I got you a cardio God, or Goddess. ---- :Bailey: Everything all right? :Adele: Richard didn't come home last night and he didn't call. Tell me he's not lying somewhere in a ditch, dead. :Bailey: Okay, the last time I saw him was... last night, in his office, he was working on the budget. :Adele: So, why didn't he answer his pager or his cell phone? And why doesn't anybody in this hospital know where the Chief of Surgery is? :Lexie: (walks up) Dr. Bailey, have you seen the Chief? One of his patients needs an emergency chole. :Bailey: Okay, I'm on it. (to Lexie) You go ahead and prep the patient for surgery. (to Adele) You get yourself a cup of coffee, decaf. I will find the Chief. ---- :Bailey: Chief! :Richard: (wakes up) What've we got? :Bailey: An emergency chole, a new cardio attending and your wife is here to see you. :Richard: What? :Bailey: You in trouble. Drink your latte. ---- :Bailey: Okay, I understand that you're under a tremendous amount of pressure right now, and that you haven't been able to spend time at home, and that a man, in your position has certain... needs, and that, when a man is as powerful and as attractive as you are, those needs might easily be met by... :Richard: Dr. Bailey? :Bailey: Yes, sir? :Richard: Are you hitting on me? :Bailey: Your wife just showed up here asking me if you and I were having an affair. (The Chief goes to say something) No, no! I don't want to know anything about anything. What you do with your business, is your business. And I was not hitting on you. ---- :Reed: Dr. Bailey? Do you mind if I scrub in on the Chief's ileostomy? :Bailey: Yes, I do mind. That man is old enough to be your father. :Lexie: Dr. Bailey, have you seen the Chief? :Bailey: No, uh-uh. You don't need to be seeing the Chief, either one of you. And doctors? If I find out that either one of you has said a word about this to anyone, I will make sure that you are the ones that require emergency surgery. ---- :Izzie: (to Charles) You are the one that got me fired. You owe me this, you little bitch. Unless of course you want me to find that snotty Reed, what's her name? Tell her how much you love her, 'cause I will. ---- :Callie: Mark, you are a terrible gossip. :Mark: I am an excellent gossip. ---- :Meredith: (about Teddy) So how do you like your present? :Cristina: Oh, private Benjamin over there? Owen said she would surprise me. Well, guess what. Surprise! She doesn't know how to do surgery. :Alex: Leave her alone. It's her first day. :Cristina: Why are you defending her? She went to state school. :Alex: So did I. :Cristina: Well, she's skinny and blonde. :Alex: So's Mer. :Cristina: Well, she's annoying. :Alex: So are you. :Cristina: Where is your wife, by the way? :Meredith: I... What did you say to Owen? :Cristina: Oh, that she's gotta go. I mean, he knows how important this is to me. I need someone who is gonna take me to the next level, and he brings me like this Desert Storm Barbie who hasn't seen the inside of an OR in like 10years? I mean, if this is what he thinks of my talent, I gotta break up with him. ---- :Meredith: It's my first day back. I just wanted to have a normal lunch. :Cristina: Yeah, well take a look around. Nothing's normal. ---- :Callie: What's going on? :Bailey: The Chief's takin' some time off from surgery for a while. :Callie: Because he's having an affair? :Bailey: Because of the merger. He's not having an affair. He's exhausted. Now, I've lost my work-husband and my husband-husband. :Callie: So, I'll be your work husband. :Bailey: You already have Sloan. :Callie: Oh, yeah, that's true. What about Shepherd? :Bailey: Pssh. Are you kiddin'? All that hair? I can't be lookin' at that all day. Category:All Episodes Category:GA S6 Episodes Category:GA Episodes